Crazy Hyper Aro
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Why you dont let Aro drink from someone who has had sugar... I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! This story is not that good...it's just a random thing I came up with.


One sunny day in Italy Aro was sitting upon his throne with a board expression on his face staring off into the distance until he was pulled out of his thoughts by Caius.

"What is the matter brother?" he asked.

"Ah…I'm just starving…..when will the tour group be here?" Aro asked with an impatient tone in his voice.

"Soon…..be patient" Caius said then with in a few minutes a huge tour group walked in looked around the room in awe.

Aro smiled and stood from this throne.

"Ah welcome my wonderful guests!" Aro smiled then a boy in the group caught his eye he was fidgeting and twitching with colorful sticks in his hands Aro took a deep breath and realized what he was holding was sugar. Aro thought nothing of it and continued talking.

"We are very glad your chose to look at our lovely home" Aro smiled as he walked around the group of humans taking their hands in his. Then Aro stopped when he got to the twitching boy and held out his hand.

"May I?" Aro asked.

"SURE! WOO! This is weeeeirrrdddd!" the boy said as he put his shaking hand in Aro's cold one.

Then the room was filled with screams then Aro pulled the boy closer to him and bit deeply into his neck. As Aro was drinking his blood he felt strange…..a weird tingle in his throat then it shot threw his body. Aro shook his head hoping to get rid of it but nothing happened.

"Is everything alright…..Aro?" Marcus asked.

"Y-yes…I…I'm not quite too hungry at the moment….I shall retire to my chambers…." Aro said as he walked back up to his room.

_What is this feeling?…I…I …..feel like jumping! _he thought as his hand started to twitch.

Then in the hall way he ran into Jane and he smiled warmly at her.

"AH! Jane hello! Why are you eating with the others?" Aro asked curiously.

"I wanted to check on you…..you left so suddenly" Jane said.

Then Aro's smile widened as he enveloped her in his arms and started stroking her head.

"AW JANE YOUR SOOO CUTE! I JUST ADORE YOU!" Aro blurted out.

"Um…M-master?…..can you let go of me…please?….this is awkward" Jane stuttered.

"NOOOO YOUR SO SOFT! NO LIKE CARLISLE….he never let me hug him…" Aro frowned as he squeezed her tighter.

"Master please!" Jane begged.

"Nope…." Aro grinned.

"I'm sorry about this master….pain"

"AHHHHH!" Aro screamed as he felt to the floor.

"Sorry" Jane muttered as she walked off.

"OH! Fascinating!" Aro gasped as he stood.

Then Aro made his way to him room. Once Aro was in his room he saw his wife Sulpicia laying on the bed smirking at him.

"OH Sully my dear hello!" he grinned as his hands started to twitch.

"Hello Aro….do you notice anything new?" she smirked.

"Oh! Yes I do! Your wearing that lingerie I gave you!" Aro exclaimed with happiness.

"That's right…..and do you know what that means?" she grinned her milky red eyes glistening.

"Ummm…..we are going to play poker?" he asked confused as he started tapping his foot at intense vampire speed. He was tapping so hard he almost broke a hole threw the floor.

"Something like that….come here my love" she purred Aro grinned and walked toward her and sat down on the bed.

"I like this game!" Aro grinned as his wife started to kiss him then they were interrupted by someone calling his name from down stairs.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment!" Aro called.

"Aro!"

Aro sighed then turned to his wife "I am sorry my love….I must go!" Aro said.

"But…Aro darling" she pouted.

Then Aro's face brightened as he held up a finger telling her to wait a moment then he reached over her and grabbed a sticking note and a pen and started scribbling on it. Then he turned to his wife and smiled then stuck the note to her forehead.

"I owe you!" he smiled as he kissed her cheek and left the room.

"YOU OWE ME BIG TIME ARO!" she growled.

Once Aro got down stairs his hands started to twitch again.

"YES?" he grinned.

"Are you feeling alright?" Caius asked looking at Aro's twitching hands.

"Yes why do you ask?" Aro said speaking faster than usual.

"Your…..twitching…." Caius pointed out.

"Oh am I? hahahaahahaah I didn't notice…..I FEEL LIKE SINING!" Aro grinned.

"Excuse me?" Caius whispered.

"CAIUS! I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK-" Aro stopped and looked at Caius's face that obviously read 'I am not amused and if you go any further I will kill you' so Aro stopped then turned to his brother- in- law Marcus and smiled.

"MARCUS! I WANNA SEE YOU PEA-"

"Aro….no" Marcus said in a stern voice.

"Awww you two are no fun" Aro frowned as he slumped into his chair. Then Aro's gaze drifted to the middle in the room where he saw something sparkly on the floor Aro's eyes widened and he rushed toward it.

"I FOUND A NICKEL!" Aro exclaimed as he held it proudly in his hands. "I shall name you Phillip!"

"Phillip?" Caius asked confused.

"Yes….I heard it in a TV show" Aro grinned.

"Aro are you sure your feeling alright? Your acting…rather….stupid" Caius said.

"CAIUS!" Aro gasped "Don't use such language around my darling Philip!" Aro scolded.

"Right I do apologize….may I see Philip so I can apologize properly?" Caius asked.

"Why yes, yes you may" Aro grinned as he handed the nickel to Caius.

"My dear Philip" Caius whispered as he crushed the nickel in his hand turning it to silver dust.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ah I'm over it…." Aro sighed as he started to tap his foot again not noticing he is tapping it so hard the tile was starting to crack.

"Hey! I'm gonna roll around on the floor kay?" Aro grinned as he started rolling around.

Then Jane walked in and stared at Aro blankly.

"Master?"

"Ahhhh the tile is soo soft!" Aro giggled.

"You don't want to know Jane" Marcus sighed.

"I think I'm going to go up stairs" Jane said as she left the room.

"Caius…..we need to call a doctor" Marcus frowned.

"Yes….but that is quite imposable….as you see all the doctors are human" Caius said.

"Yes….all except Carlisle Cullen" Marcus said.

"Ah yes…I forgot about him…." then Caius's gaze shifted to a guard standing by the door. "You there! Call Dr. Cullen immediately! And tell him we demand his services right away!" Caius snapped.

"Right away master Caius" the guard said as he disappeared.

Then a few hours passed as Aro tried to braid Caius and Marcus's hair but they did not let him then he tried on Sulpicia's corset which didn't really work out too well. Then he told Marcus and Caius he didn't want to be Volturi leader anymore he wanted to be a male stripped then he started stripping getting out of hand and scarred poor Jane for life. Then finally Carlisle arrived.

"Hello, Caius, Marcus….what seems to be the…..er problem?" Carlisle asked as he looked down at Aro who was sprawled out on the floor.

"As you can see dear Carlisle…..Aro has been acting strange lately and we were wondering if you could fix him" Caius said.

Then Aro jumped to his feet. " I HEARD CARLISLE'S NAME!" he said happily then he turned to Carlisle and gave him a huge hug.

"I missed you buddy! Are we still BFFL?" Aro asked happily.

"BFFL?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Yea Best Friends For Life!" Aro grinned "I heard two human girls call each other that one time at the market" Aro explained.

"I…I uh suppose" Carlisle said with a awkward smile. "Well any way do you mind laying down?" Carlisle asked.

Aro smiled and walked toward a stone bench and laid down.

"Now what? I like this game" Aro laughed.

"Um just keep your hands and your side and relax" Carlisle said as he rummaged threw his doctor bag then he stopped with an uncomfortable expression on his face. "Aro…I said keep your hands by your sides….can you please stop touching my thigh?" Carlisle asked awkwardly.

"Oh uh right…sure….by the way Carlisle do you work out? Aro grinned.

"Uh…just be quite please" Carlisle said as he started examining him. Then with in a few moments Carlisle found the reason for Aro's unusual behavior.

"Has he had by change drank the blood of someone who was on a sugar high?" Carlisle asked.

"Why yes, yes I did he was twitching…..I thought he looked interesting" Aro explained as his eye twitched slightly.

"Well that's what did it…..it should be out of his system by tomorrow if its not please feel free to call me" Carlisle said.

"What no loli pop?" Aro asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Aro….I'm afraid not" Carlisle said.

"You suck…" Aro frowned.

"Now Aro….that wasn't polite…..say your sorry" Marcus said in a fatherly tone finding the whole situation to be quite hilarious.

"No screw you Marcus!" Aro said bitterly.

"Excuse me young man what was that?" Marcus laughed.

"Stop egging him on him" Caius hissed.

"I killed your wife!" Aro coughed out.

"What?" Marcus asked with a furious expression.

"What? I didn't hear anything…I think it was a fly…buzz….buzz" Aro said looking around for the "sources of the noise'.

"Well….I better be on my way…." Carlisle said awkwardly.

"Bye Carlisle! Tell Renesmee hello! Oh next time you visit bring here so we can have a tea party!" Aro called.

"Right….farewell" Carlisle said as he exited the room.

Then Aro's eyes widened.

"Oh no….I forgot….." Aro muttered to himself.

"Forgot what?" Caius asked.

"I must repay Sully!" he said as he rushed up stairs.

Then a few hours passed and Marcus and Caius were sitting down stairs awkwardly listening to the very awkward moaning coming from upstairs.

"_Oh yea Aro! Yes!" Sulpicia yelled. _

"_YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Aro groaned. _

"_Aro you dirty man that tickled!" Sulpicia laughed. _

"_Sully! Don't touch me there!" Aro yelled "touch me here" he said in a seductive voice. _

"_Oh Aro…you naughty boy" _

"Why do they have to be so loud?" Caius asked.

"I have no idea…" Marcus sighed as he tried to read a big book that was laying in his lap.

The sounds filled the whole house until the morning then Aro came down stairs happily.

"Hello my dear brothers" he said in his normal feather like voice as he sat in his chair.

"Are you well again Aro?" Caius asked.

"Yes….I do believe I am…..and I apologize for how I behaved" Aro said sincerely.

"The one you should really apologize to is Jane….you stripped in front of her….and now she wont come out of her room" Marcus said

"Right…perhaps I should…..just promise to remind me …..never to drink from someone who has had sugar" Aro sighed.

"Right" Caius and Marcus nodded.

The End.


End file.
